Spider-Man: The True Hero of the Civil War
by Wanli8970
Summary: Spider-Man... The only hero in the War who has a secret identity. And the only who has a moral obligation. Because of this, Spider-Man is willing to do anything to stop the Civil War, but at what price? His life...?
1. Part I

**AN: Hey guys! I know I have other stories to work on but I wanted to do this little two-shot for a while. It's entirely based on how I think Spider-Man's role is going to be in Captain America: Civil War. Just a warning, I don't know if some of the things I wrote is entirely true. So whenever it is or not, just a warning that it could be fan-made or a spoiler alert.**

* * *

Part I

So this was it. Here he was, hanging onto the last of his web fluid over the streets of New York. Honestly, he didn't expect this battle to end like this. Him hanging onto the Empire State Building as the Pro and Anti Registration battle it out. He used to be part of the Pro-Registration, but seeing his own school being destroyed and his best friends being hospitalized, Peter Parker has enough of this Civil War. So, he thought it would be a good idea to face off against both teams by himself. Most of them use to be part of the Avengers, others were well known superheroes from different places.

Stupidest idea he'd ever had. But hey, give him some credit, he did pretty well at first by cocooning Ant-Man and Black Widow. Then Tony Stark, the man he used to admire most but was then disgusted by him when he showed no remorse or even acknowledgement of the destruction he caused at his school, shot him off the building.

The good part was that he was able to stop his fall by shooting a web fluid at a satellite dish, the bad part was that his other arm became dead after Captain America punched him. So far, he has no way to climb up to safely giving one of the teams a chance to capture him.

"We'll get him later," Tony ordered Vision, who was just about to fly down after Peter, "We have a battle to win." And with that, the two return to battle, leaving the defenseless Spider-Man dangling.

If he were to be honest, he didn't care anymore. Here he was trying to protect New York from any more destruction, and now he's about to be ship off to who knows where. Obviously he's going to be tortured in ways he could never even imagine. He didn't care and that was it. All of his friends are terribly injured and his aunt is hidden off somewhere by S.H.I.E.L.D.

So if that's the way it's going to be, then so be it. He was done fighting. No one would listen to him anyway. To them, he was just the annoying, sarcastic, immature kid-

"Spider-Man!" Hearing his alias being called and feeling his web tug on, Peter look and what he sees surprises him. Hawkeye and Wanda the Scarlet Witch are at the observation deck on the 86th floor, right where the satellite dish is. That tugging turn out to be them removing his web from the dish and are now trying to pull him up. "Just hang on, we gotcha!"

At this, Peter narrow his eyes at them through his goggles. Just a minute ago, Hawkeye was trying to discharge him with an arrow and the Scarlet Witch tried to make him see one of the most foreboding things he could ever see. Both aimed to take him down. He had every right not to trust them.

"Yeah, right!" He called up, the bitterness he has for these people once again showing. "You say that, then you're going drag me off. Aren't you?!"

This stops them, but they didn't let go of the web like Peter thought they would since they always do something back when he annoys him. They didn't let go of the web, just letting him hang there without even looking at him in the eyes. For some reason they look...remorseful? Or self-disgust?

That made Peter confuse. From all the time he's known both the teams, they just do what they're told in this war. There was no such thing as second-thoughts for them. They do anything just to survive in this war. Living was nonexistent to them. So why do they look ashame?

Finally gathering his wits, Hawkeye shouted down to him. "Kid, I've met a lot of people in my line work. All were either the same or different. Everyone of them had different experiences. They all taught me some things I'd never even heard of." Peter heard him, but his face scrunched up in confusion. What does that have anything to do with this?

"But none of them were you." Hawkeye finished, finally looking at Peter in the eyes, which surprise boy at how sincere they look. "Kid, you just risk your life to try and stop us. Superheroes, who are way older than you?" There he is, the Hawkeye that loves to crack a joke even in the most disastrous situations. Peter thought he would never see that again because of the War.

"Spider-Man!" This time it was the Scarlet Witch who called out. "You came to stop all of us, but then you saved citizens from a falling truck. That I caused." Wanda look like she was about to cry. But there was a hint, no wait, a huge amount of admiration. For him. "Spider-Man, you are winning this war!"

With that, the two continue to pull him up.

Their words confuse Peter. He's the one winning this war? How? Captain America and Ironman are still fighting each other along with their other teammates. This war is far from over unless somebody stops them.

Before he knew it, Black Widow appeared right next to Hawkeye and Wanda. How she even manage to get out of the cocoon that fast was beyond him. He was surprise when she didn't pull out her gun but instead began to help by pulling on the web with them. "Hang on, kid!"

Then it happened. The snowball effect, when one hero came another come after. One by one, Falcon, Vision, the Black Panther, even Ant-Man (who also somehow manage to free himself so quickly) are at the web and now Peter began to feel himself soar with all the extra help on the web.

For a moment, Peter could feel all of his trust and respect for these people come back. He thought he lost all it after the Attack on Midtown High. Now, these people who were so bent on surviving this war, have stopped fighting each other just to save him. While Peter may never let go of the fact his friends were hurt by them, he knows that the people who are helping him right now weren't the same people who cause that destruction.

Peter was now on the ledge of the observation deck. They all flash him small smiles as Hawkeye reach his hand out to him. Peter gives them one as well through his mask while reaching out to Hawkeye thinking everything is going to be alright-

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _SNAP!_

There they were, Ironman engage in a battle with Captain America and the Winter Soldier near the top of the Empire State Building, forgetting about their team members and continuing their grudge match. Captain America had thrown his famous shield at Ironman along with the Winter Soldier firing his soviet rifle. Ironman retaliated by blasting them with his repulsor blast. It knocked back the shield and bullet, along with the attackers.

He should've pay attention to them, all them were suppose too. If they did they would have noticed the shield flying through the air out of control as it snapped the web.

Peter didn't know how to react once he saw the web snap. He didn't feel like he was falling at all, just floating in the air. The heroes had more of a reaction than him, their eyes wide with their jaws dropping in horror. Hawkeye try to grab Peter's hand once again, but gravity has finally taken its hold on him.

With a gasp of breathe he didn't even know he was holding in, Peter began to feel himself falling.

If he were honest, everything seem to slow down. He wonder if falling to your doom was always like this, he's seen enough of slow motion fall deaths from the movies Harry showed him. Maybe it wouldn't be as painful than it would be from falling from this sort of height.

He could still see the others on the deck, their eyes still widen with horror and angst while they moved their mouths. Since he was falling they were getting smaller and smaller so he could barely hear them, but he barely made out "SPIDER-MAN!" "KID, NO!"

That's when reality set in. He's going to die. He's going to die. At the hands of the two heroes he use to admire most. Just when he thought they couldn't any lower. Finally things began to speed up and Peter feel his limbs and hoodie flailing rapidly in the wind.

Peter did somewhat imagine how he's going to die. Dying from a wound after stopping a crime. Going to sleep forever when he was old enough, or exploding from eating all the candy in the world.

...He was five when thought of that last one, don't judge him. Peter had thought of the many ways he was going to die, but he never thought it would be by the hands of his own two heroes.

Peter could faintly see the outlines of other buildings coming into his vision out of the corner of his eyes, meaning that he's getting closer to the ground. He's running out of time so he began to think about the things he could have done;

He always did wanted to go to Stanford University when he graduated, then get a career as a biochemist once he left. Maybe even do a bit of journaling. Peter could faintly smile at the thought of getting a job at the Daily Bugle under the ownership of Triple J, Harry and Mary Jane would ever let him live that down. Speaking of those two, he probably could've been the best man at their future wedding with Gwen as the maid of honor in a stunning gown.

Oh god, Gwen. He never even had a chance to ask her out. Ever since they were twelve Peter always did have a crush on the young Stacy. Now she's in the hospital with a fractured arm and heavily abrasion, not only that, he's currently falling to his doom. He never even got a chance to tell her how he feels...

Peter close his eyes, accepting his faith. He could only wish that he got a chance to say goodbye to Aunt May, Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, and Gwen Stacy…

Something thick and itchy wrap around his leg. Peter quickly realize it's Hawkeye's grappling hook. Maybe he'll make it out after-

 _SNAP!_

 _CRUNCH!_

…

…

…


	2. Part II

**AN: Wow. That was my first reaction once I saw all the reviews, followers, favorites, and E-mail getting flooded with thousands of response! I mean seriously, when I published this story I never thought it would get so many responses! You guys practically overload me with so much praise! ...I meant all of in shock, happy, excited, and surprised way if you all didn't catch that.**

 **Anyway, sorry that I haven't updated in a while and leaving all of you guys in suspense in the last chapter. So here it is, but I don't think it's going to make you guys fell any better. And to answer your question, Nancy2013, yes, this is my reenactment of the "Death of Gwen Stacy" with Spider-Man. I kind of wanted to see how the death scene looked with Spider-man, but when I couldn't find anything like that on Fanfiction I decided to do one myself. And to all those writers out there, the writing of the "Death of Gwen Stacy" with Spider-Man is an open idea for all those who would want to write in your own version. Like I said, I would like to see a story with a scene like that.**

 **But, here's the second and final chapter. Don't come after me with death threats!**

* * *

 **Part II**

The grapple had gotten the young hero, Clint could tell when the rope gave a ferocious tug that nearly sent him off the deck if he hadn't regain his balance with the help of Scott and Sam and pull the rope back. He would have been relieve if it weren't for all the terrifying screams that came from below.

It made his heart drop. What happened? Were they too late? No, they couldn't be, the rope jerked in his hand, it means they caught him. But how close was he to the ground?

"Do you see him?" Wanda called while her eyes squint to look for the young vigilante through the glaring lights on the ground. Why did they have to be so high up?

"If I did, you think I would be worrying?!" Clint snapped. He didn't really mean to snap at her, she's just concern for the young hero since he's so young. But he's concern too, he practically was the only one that could save Spider-Man's life. Vision couldn't catch him at the speed he was falling, Ant-Man didn't have time to call on his winged ant, and Falcon's wings are damage. The only thing they could do was having Clint fire a grapple hook at the kid.

"I can't see him!" Natasha grumbled in annoyance. "Vision, can you see him?"

Vision took a close look to where the grapple had ended up. "Make no mistake, the rope did manage to catch Spider-Man, but…" The look on the organic and inorganic hybrid's face didn't ease the heroes what.

"But what?! Tell us man!" Sam yelled in frustration. He couldn't help but blame himself for putting the kid into this situation. He saw three kids about to be crushed by a falling block of concrete but didn't do anything about it. He knew Spider-Man saw it too, and Sam knew it gave Spider-Man more of a reason to rebel against this whole war.

"I, I do not know how exactly Spider-Man is close to the ground…" Vision finally finish, his answer made all the heroes, including himself, feel a deep ounce of dread. No, he couldn't be that close…

"Romanoff! Vision! T'Challa!" Despite their team leader calling them, they stayed where they were, their concern for Spider-Man overpowered their urge to obey. "Quit sightseeing and come back up here! We have a battle to-"

"Shut _up_ , Stark!" Natasha snapped, her voice both breaking and quivering at the same time. She admitted it, she was annoyed by the kid's sarcastic and bratty quipes. Natasha thought he was too irresponsible to be a hero, but after battling him a few moments ago, she saw how hurt he was by this war. Honestly, she couldn't blame him for rebelling after seeing that entire High School go down. He's probably High School age too, which explain his emotional outbursts.

Tony heard the break in her voice, which made him wonder what just happened. As soon as it came, his curiosity is now gone once he remember what they were doing. He had to finish this, it was the only way to stop the Government from distrusting them and to avenge his parents and Rhodey.

Steve and Bucky have also heard it, but they have more of a reaction than Tony. Steve could feel his heart drop, he knew something had happen to Spider-Man. Honestly, he couldn't help but blame himself for driving the kid into this. He should have called back the team when they began to damage that school, but he didn't. Seeing all that destruction and the kids injured or killed had driven Spider-Man over the edge. Steve never meant for that to happen, but he knew it was too late when Spider-Man began to ruthlessly attack him only moments ago.

Even Bucky began to feel dread once he heard that. Once again, a life has been taken by him, even when he promised he doesn't do that anymore. The kid…

Finally coming to their senses, Hawkeye tied his end of the grapple on a railing before each hero began to descend down the building with the help of Vision and Ant-Man, finally being able to call one his gigantic Winged-Ants. They all plunge down the Empire State Building, their minds set on seeing if Spider-Man is unharmed.

Tony sigh, he would never admit it right now, but he's going to blame himself if anything happen to the kid. The kid didn't deserve to see any of this war, he should have never ask him to join in the first place. So with that done, Tony began to descend down after them.

Steve and Bucky shared a look before they dash towards the stairs.

Once the first line of heroes' feet manage to meet the ground, they were greeted with a sight of thousands of civilians being pushed back by the police station. Everyone of them had horrified and shock looks on their faces as they stared at something behind the heroes.

"Where's Spidey?" Natasha asked looking around their surroundings for Spider-Man. For a moment, they couldn't see that web-slinging boy they have recently grown to respect. That was, until Wanda let out the most bloodcurdling scream she had ever done.

Right there near the front door of the Empire State is Spider-Man, and it's definitely clear that the grapple caught him with it wrapped around one of his legs. But, something's wrong. Spider-Man is just, hanging there like a ragdoll. His arms laid across the hard pavement, stretched over his tilted back head, a little too tilted back.

It was then the other heroes finally realized why Wanda screamed. Underneath Spider-Man's limp head are crack marks on the pavement, indicating that something smashed very hard into it. That explains why Spider-Man's neck looks so out of place. The grapple hook had caught him too late.

Natasha was the first to come out of her shock by quickly hurrying over to the flaccid Spider-Man, stopping right next to his arched body.

"Hey…" She spoke softly, thinking that he could hear her. "Kid, hey…" Natasha gently placed her hands underneath Spider-Man's arched back, carefully minding of his neck and his possibly injured spinal cord. Once she got a good grip on him, Natasha removed the grapple that was still supporting his leg, flopping down hard to the ground once it's only support have left. As Natasha gently places Spider-Man on the ground, the others made their way over. Each had looks of disbelief, not fully believing at what they are seeing.

"Spidey, hey…" Natasha removed his hood from his head, then with the googles. Her heart drop when she saw his eyes close. "Spidey, wake up." She gently shook his head, praying that it would wake him up. When his eyes are still close, Natasha finally panic. "Kid! Wake up!" Not caring about his neck anymore, she shook him harder.

There's still no response.

"Scott!" Natasha shouted, looking ready to cry as her face scrunch up red with angst. "Scott, I need help!"

Taking his helmet off quickly, Scott made his way over and, without hesitation, put his ear on Spider-Man's chance while his hand is under Spidey's mask to feel his neck. Scott kept on whispering "Come on, kid, come on…" over and over again. After a few more seconds, Scott slowly took his head and his hand off of Spidey and looks at Natasha.

"I'm sorry…" He told her, shaking his head slowly. His eyes have told her the answer. This finally broke her as she let out a loud cry before the tears finally fall.

Ironman had finally reach the bottom and stopped short once he sees Black Widow cradling Spider-Man's body close to hers as it lay limp with Scott having his head low. The other heroes stood on the sideline, each have looks of either horror, shock, or depression.

Tony sigh before turning away. He should have just left the school alone when he had the chance. As much as he was annoyed by the kid getting in the way, it didn't mean he didn't respect him. Now he's gone…

Steve and Bucky quickly slam the doors open once they reach outside but stop short once they see Natasha crying over Spider-Man's body. No, it couldn't be…

Steve drop down besides Natasha, not entirely believing what he is seeing. "Nat, what happened?" He order. However, Natasha barely took knowledge of the Captain and continues to cradle the boy's body. "Natasha, what happened?!" Steve yell, unable to take it anymore.

"HE'S DEAD YOU JERK!" Natasha screams, her face red with anguish. "HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" With that, she buries her face back into Spider's body.

Steve stares at her in confusion before her words finally reach him. His shield. It cutted the web, which caused Spider-Man to fall. Natasha is right, this _is_ his fault.

"No, no… Kid!" Steve gently took the boy's head in his hands as he stares into the close eyes desperately. "Kid, you need to wake up!" Nothing."Kid! Your family is waiting for you!" Unsure words, but still a try. Still nothing. "Kid, you've won! The war is over! Wake up!"

...Nothing.

Not willing to give up, Steve quickly grasped the boy's mask to lift it off. He felt like he was violating a dead man's last wish, but he knew he had to do this to make sure what he's seeing isn't true. Moving the mask all the way up to his nose, Steve quickly bent down to find any sort of breathing.

Nothing…

Spider-Man is gone, at the hands of Captain America and Ironman.

"No, no…" Steve repeated over, denial still coursing through his veins. There is no way that someone like Spider-Man could just die like that. He had his whole life ahead of him, he can't be gone.

"Oh my god…" A voice finally broke the silent. They all turn to see Wanda, her eyes still red from crying, staring at Spider-Man's face with an unreadable expression. "I-Is that…?"

Before anybody could stop her, Wanda reach down and grips the mask before lanking them off, revealing the face of Peter Parker, Spider-Man, and Tony Stark's assistant.

"Oh god…" Tony whispers, his voice breaking once he catches sight of his little assistant. He thought he told that kid to not get involve with this war! The mask quickly disappears from his face as he drops down to the boy's body with Steve and Natasha.

"Peter?" Tony asks, denial reaching him as he took the boy's head away from Steve to cradle it. "Hey kid, about that time I called you immature, I was just joking! And all that time I gave you those embarrassing jobs, another part of the joke! And, I'll give the hospital where your friends are staying at all the money they need to work on them. Kid, just wake up."

Even with Tony's deal, Peter's eyes still didn't open. It finally took Tony to realize why Spider-Man went rouge. Mary Jane Watson is suffering from internal bleed and a broken leg, Harry Osborn is suffering from a brain injury and possible spinal cord injury, and Gwen Stacy has heavily abrasion and a broken arm from the Midtown High Destruction. Those three are Peter Parker's best friend. How is he going to explain this to them?

"Parker come on, what about your Aunt May? Mary Jane? Harry? Gwen Stacy?!" Tony once again try to urge life back into the boy. At the mention of Gwen, it seems like he did. Just after saying that, Peter's mouth suddenly opens to take a small breath, making all the heroes around him smile in hope. He's still alive!

However, that hope quickly disperse. After taking a deep breath in, blood came rushing out like a river on Peter's nose as he lets out a soft breath. His final breath.

"Peter?" Tony tries again, but he knew it's useless. Bleeding from the nose after hitting your head from a fall like that could mean one thing; Death.

"Peter, PLEASE!" Tony begs, his face scrunching up all red and his eyes filled with tears. "Please..." But not matter how he begged or cry, Peter won't wake up. The boy that inspired them all is dead.

Before they knew it, the Civil War was over. It didn't end in bloodshed, the last man standing, or even the destruction of the entire world. It ended because someone was brave enough to stand up against both sides. That boy is the true hero of the Civil War… If only his sacrifice didn't cost him his own life, then he will see the mark he left behind.

* * *

 **AN: If you're wondering how Spider-Man died, here's the explanation.**

 **Okay, so the grappling hook did got Spider-Man, but he ended up suffering from whiplash. 'Cause if you all think about, he was falling off the 86th floor of the Empire State Building, at rapid speed no less. So when the grappling hook caught him so suddenly, it caused whiplash, indicating the** Snap **in the last chapter. At the same time, the hook wasn't strong enough to support Spider-Man's suddenly fall, so it stretched and with him already so close to the ground, he hit his head on the hard concrete ground, indicating the** Crunch **in the last chapter. So basically, Spider-Man died a two-way death, from whiplash and getting a serious brain injury.**

 **I hope this explains everything to you guys.**


End file.
